1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device that can write information to an integrated circuit tag (IC tag) disposed to a medium, to a control method for the media processing device, and to a storage medium that stores a program for controlling the media processing device.
2. Related Art
Media processing devices, such as recording devices and label printers, that can write information to IC tags, such as electronic tags and RFID (radio frequency identification) tags, that are embedded in a recording medium or label and configured to communicate contactlessly are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-83459.
Media having an information-carrying IC tag are used in various ways. For example, when a customer checks a bag at the check-in counter of an airport, information identifying the flight on which the baggage is to be loaded may be written to an IC tag embedded in the baggage ticket media, and the baggage ticket is then affixed by adhesive or other means to the baggage. When the baggage is then taken for loading, the information in the IC tag of the baggage ticket affixed to the luggage is read to identify the plane on which the luggage should be loaded.
When information written to the IC tag of the medium is used to identify the luggage to which the media is attached, the identification must be accurate and reliable. More generally, this is true in any situation in which information written to an IC tag is to be relied upon for identification.